ektharajaekthiranifandomcom-20200214-history
Rana Indravadhan Singh Deo
Rana Indravadhan Singh Deo (addressed as Ranaji) is the male protagonist of the show, Ek Tha Raja Ek Thi Rani. He is introduced as the King (Rana) of Ameerkot, the son of Rajmata Priyamvada. He is the husband of Rani Gayatri Devi, his second wife, whom he fell in love with despite initially rejecting her due to his feelings for his dead wife, Rani Sulakshana. Ranaji is portrayed by Siddhant Karnick. Biography Ranaji was born to the King of Ameerkot and his wife, Priyamvada. He was brought up as royalty, and had a close emotional bond with his paternal grandmother, Badi Ranimaa Bhagyavanti. After the passing of his father, his mother became Rajmata (former Queen), and he was crowned King. Following his coronation, he met and fell in love with a woman named Sulakshana and married her contentedly. Soon after, she was murdered, causing Ranaji to become glacial. He left to fight in World War II alongside his army of soldiers and returned with mild post-traumatic stress. At that time, his Kingdom was in debt to the region's wealthiest money lender, Govind Seth. To compensate for the debt, his mother arranged his second wedding with the Seth's daughter, Gayatri. Although fiercely resistant, Ranaji proceeded with the marriage but refused to provide Gayatri with love. Eventually, in spite of their differences, he fell in love with her and confessed his affection accordingly. He soon encountered a impostor claiming to be Rani Sulakshana and became confused about his feelings for both his former and current wife. After it was revealed that the girl was hired by Badi Ranimaa, Ranaji banishes her and reunites with Gayatri. However, he then faced his rival Avdesh Singh Chauhan, who claimed to be the rightful heir to the royal throne. As a part of his plan to overthrow Ranaji, Avdesh befriended him and arrived in the palace as a guest. Ranaji became furious upon learning that Avdesh has fallen in love with Gayatri and reacted violently, but Rajmata allowed Avdesh to stay after he discovered her deepest secret. Recently, Avdesh's twin sister Rajeshwari was introduced; she expresses mild signs of attraction towards Ranaji and plots alongside her sibling to overthrow his royal family. Appearance and Personality Usually shown wearing tuxedos and formal wear, Ranaji is a handsome young man with fair skin and dark eyes. He styles his black in a neat side-part and sports a rough beard. His attire has changed only for traditional or special occasions, in which he wears an expensive kurta or sherwani paired with a shalwar or churi-dar pajama and sporadically, a turban. Ranaji's shoes are mostly western but he can also be seen wearing casual sandals and khussa. He wears a silver ring on the pinky finger of his right hand. Ranaji is a charming, humble and dutiful king, but is a quick tempered individual. He is also caring and affectionate towards his kingdom and his family, especially his paternal grandmother. He speaks in a well mannered fashion and learns to be more vivacious from his second wife, Gayatri.